


Falling For Roommates

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cana finds the concept of falling in love with a roommate hilarious.  Her roommate, Juvia, disagrees.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Falling For Roommates

"Ha!" Cana let out a derisive laugh at the figures on the television, throwing a piece of popcorn at it for further emphasis. "Can you believe this crap?"

Her roommate glanced at her and wrung her hands in her lap. "What do you mean, Cana?"

Cana gestured broadly at the show they were watching. "The premise. It's ridiculous. I mean... falling in love with your roommates? Hilarious." She grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it into mouth, still talking around the kernels. "I've... had some... really shitty roommates before. Those... 'endearing' things in the... show?" She swallowed. "It's bullshit. If I had a roommate that didn't pick up their crap or do the dishes when it was their turn or not knock before barging into the bathroom, I'd boot their ass and get another."

She paused, then let out another laugh. "Actually, that's exactly what I did! Which is how the vacancy came up for you to fill, Juvia."

Juvia averted her gaze from the brunette's, fixing them back onto the show where the characters had moved to another scene. "I don't know about that," she said. "It's... charming in a way, you know?"

When Cana opened her mouth to refute the claim, Juvia clarified, "Not the things you mentioned before. Those aren't... I mean, what I like is..." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts into an articulate answer - made more difficult for having Cana's full, intense attention trained solely on her. "I meant that the idea of it... is charming. Of falling in love with someone you spend so much time with. With someone you share a lot with. Kind of like... well... you know?" she finished, panic flooding her veins and heating up her skin.

Silence fell between them, as Cana considered Juvia's words. Normally she would be the type to dismiss them, but this time... she wasn't. After a minute, Cana conceded, "Okay, maybe I get it. A little."

Setting the bowl of popcorn between them on the couch, she continued, "I've had relationships that were great until I moved in with the other person. And then I found out about all their nasty little habits, and they found out about mine. And it completely wrecked a good thing. But I guess if you're already roommates, you already know all those things. I guess I can see the appeal." Then she shrugged. "Too bad I've already sworn off romantic relationships. I'd rather have the fun parts only, thanks."

Juvia smiled weakly, and took some of the popcorn. "Yeah," she said. "Too... too bad."


End file.
